Ultimate Sacrifice
by Fallencherryblossom
Summary: Isis, is the daughter of Kratos. He sent her to the underworld ten years ago. Now she seeks revenge on him or should it be Ares she's looking for? Hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

A/N ok so I got this idea in the middle of playing God of War of the whole "What if" question so here's my answer to it.

The Ultimate Sacrifice

Chp. 1

'I'm not going to die like this!' A girl no less than ten thought as she fell into the abyss that was the river Styx.

A hand reached out and grabbed the falling girls arm.

"And might I ask who you are?" The figure asked that grabbed her.

"Isis." Said the frightened little girl as she looked into the eyes of Hades.

"Don't be frightened, I mean you no harm." He said and set her down on the pedestal he was on.

"So how were you set to this place?" He asked.

"My own father set me here." She said with hatred in her voice.

"Interesting……" Hades said stroking his chin.

"Why did you grab me, you knew I was going to die anyways?"

"Revenge makes the soul unruly, we needed to take care of it before you could go in peace. Do you want to seek it on your father?" He asked.

"I want to slaughter him just like he slaughter my mother and I." She stated, looking into Hades' eyes with hatred in hers.

"And so it begins……" Hades said and turned. Isis followed him unaware of what was to come.

:10 years later:

Isis was taking deep breaths. She looked at her blood-covered hands and glanced at the bodies all around her.

A smile went across Hades' face.

"So much power….." he said to himself.

Isis was still terrified of what she had done, "How could I have done all this." Harpies and miniatures carcasses were scattered all around one pedestal she was standing on. Blood was in huge puddles and dismembered parts were everywhere.

"I think you might be ready to take on your father."

An awful screeching noise could be heard in the distance.

"It seems my harpies have found something."

Isis looked at the bird-like creatures, something seemed to be dangling from one harpies feet as the flock got closer.

"What is that?" Isis asked as the birds set the blades down.

"The arrows of Apollo, that fool, he was too beautiful too see these taken right off hie back." Hades said picking one up and looked at them.

"Now what do I have to get to my father?"

"Devote your soul to me."

She sat on her knees,

"I Isis give my soul to Hades the Lord of the Underworld."

"Now are you ready for this?"

She nodded. He dropped the arrows and bow at her feet.She held the bow with careful hands.

"You are stronger than your father had even hoped to be when he joined with Ares, that fool."

Isis took a deep breath and stated at the arrows. She cringed as the memories of her father's face as he threwthe blades at her and her mother. She wanted revenge and now she can get it.A rock with a rope tied to it fell from the sky.

"Go child, you're ready to face your father."

She looked up and slowly grabbed the rope. She put one hand over the other and climbed out of the pit of hell. She stepped out of the hole and brushed herself off. She looked up to find a gravedigger intently staring at her.

"You look so much like him."

Isis stared bewildered at him.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Kratos."

Her face slowly lost the color. She turned slowly and walked through the temple.

'But how,' she thought, 'how does he know my father.' She walked into an open courtyard.

"You!" A voice shouted at her. Isis turned to find an oracle standing in front of her.

"You look like Kratos, but how he murdered his own wife and child?" She placed her hands around Isis face.

"You heathen." She said backing away from her. Isis didn't understand.

"All I'm trying…." Isis started.

"Stay away from me." The oracle said backing away even more.

Isislooked at the oracle,

"Tell me where my father is."

A?N so what do you think? I hope you like it please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n Here's the second chapter even though it was just published. Enjoy!

Ultimate Sacrifice

Chapter 2

Isis stared at the oracle and waited for her to answer.

"Well? Where is he?"

"We can not say." The Oracle finally stammered out.

"Why?" Isis punched the ground as an act of rage.

"Find Athena and she shall tell you where he is." She said and walked away.

"Now where am I supposed to find Athena?" Isis said pulling the sword out of the ground and put it back in its place. She began to walk through the temple to the entrance then through the city of Athens. People stopped to stare at her, when she felt their eyes on her, she looked at them but they looked away. Careless whispers flew themselves around her.

"She's Kratos's daughter."

"But how she died ten years ago."

"She made a bargain with Hades."

She walked toward the gates of the newly built city with a heavy heart.

"Athena!" She shouted toward the mountains, "Tell me where my father is!"

No reply.

"Somebody answer me!" She screamed, her echo seemed to go on forever.

"No one's going to answer you." A voice said behind her. She slowly turned to find Hermes the messenger of the gods.

"I don't understand why won't they answer me?"

"They don't see you as worthy." He said standing with his feet off the ground.

"Why?"

"Why you ask? Isn't it obvious?"

She just stared dumbfounded at him.

"You gave your soul to the lord of the underworld."

"But that is no different than what my father did." She argued back.

"It's Hades we're talking about not Ares."

"How can I become worthy than?" She asked.

"Find Ares, he's traveling through the desert of lost souls. Find him and he'll tell you what you have to do. Now start your quest and prove yourself."

"How am I supposed to find him?"

"Here I'll help you out." He said and handed her the winged sandals. She turned her back towards him to look at the gate,

"But where am I supposed to….." She turned but no one was there.

"Damn it!" She screamed and punched the ground.

:High on Mt. Olympus:

"Kratos, someone is looking for you." A voice said through the dark throne room.

"Who is it?" The God of War looked up.

"Some one claiming to be your daughter."Hera said stepping into the light.

"Impossible, I have no daughter."

"Think again."Hera motioned Kratos to a fountain. He slowly walked over to the pool of water.She snapped her fingers and an image appeared.

"By the gods….." Kratos said shocked.

"She wants revenge."Hera said and walked out of the room.

"Has it been that long? Ten years?" Kratos said looking into the pool of water at his long lost daughter. He looked at his forearms at the scars that bore themselves. The mistake he made ten years ago that cost him everything. He stormed out of the throne room and shouted through the halls,

"Athena!" A woman appeared behind him.

"You called?" She asked.

"Did you know about this?" He asked her really pissed off.

"We weren't allowed to interfere it was her choice, we couldn't make it for her."

"How did she get the the arrows?"

"Hades gave them to her."

"Hades? But how she died ten years ago." He said.

"But you went to the underworld too and here you said before me just as alive as she."

"He kept her from the River Styx didn't he?"

"Yes, Kratos and no she seeks revenge for what my brother made you do that night."

"Why won't you talk to her?" He asked.

"She isn't worthy. She gave her soul to Hades."

"So now what, she goes through Pandora's temple to prove herself?"

"No she goes to find Ares in the desert of lost souls, he'll tell her what to do next."

:Back at the gates:

"Mark my words father I will kill you where you stand!" She shouted at the sky. She walked toward the Athens's gate.

"You can not pass." A voice from behind her said.

"Oh yeah now you talk to me Athena, after you called me not worthy. Now where is my father and why can I not pass?"

"Kratos sits on the throne of the God of War, high on Mount Olympus. You can not pass till you have raged the Aragon Sea and gotten the mirror of Cleopatra."

"Why a mirror?" Isis asked.

"It is one of the items you'll need on your quest to find my brother."

"Fine I'll need a boat."

"There is one waiting in the dock." The statue's magical glow began to fade.

"Follow these tasks and you will have your revenge. But I would think twice before you decide it is your father you wish to kill."

"Whatever." Isis said as she began to walk down to the docks.

:In the throne room:

Kratos sat and pondered what could be done of the situation.

"Harmonia!" He shouted through the halls.

The goddess of harmony walked through his doors.

"You called?"

"Please make sure my daughter gets to Egypt ok."

"That's not my place to say you'll have to talk to Poseidon about that." She said and walked out.

"That's what I was afraid of."

A/N hope you like more soon to come! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N sorry long time no write but I had to do some Greek god research and so on but thus far if you don't like my fic then don't tell me you don't just stop reading it please…sorry the POV's are going to change quite often

Isis walked aboard the wooden ship and looked around. The sail flapped softly in the wind, a statute of Athena dawned the deck. She looked at it and shook her head. She proceeded to raise the sail, a light breeze brought it to life and the ship began to move. She took a deep breath as she took a hold the wheel,

"Here goes nothing." She said to herself, unaware of what lay ahead of her.

:On Mt. Olympus:

Kratos stood above the fountain his eyes fixed upon her.

"Has it really been that long?" He asked himself as he recalled the night ten years ago he made her hate him so. He shut his eyes and cringed as he remembered the screams her and his wife made when those cursed blades cut into them.

"Why would Hades do a thing like this?"

"He knows she's your daughter, he wants Ares as the god of war not a mere mortal that took down a god." A blonde headed figure stepped out of the shadows with a smirk playing at her lips.

"Ah, the goddess of discord, Eris, have you possible ever heard of a thing called knocking?" Kratos said turning to her.

She let out a playful sigh, "You are persistent aren't you?" She asked walking toward him.

"So, to what do I owe this unexpected visit?" Kratos asked turning away.

"Lord Zeus wishes to speak with you in his chambers." She turned toward the door and began to open it; a vase fell from the pedestal on which it sat.

"Oops." She said with a smirk on her face as she left the room.

Kratos shook his head as he headed for the door. He raised his hand and snapped his fingers, the image in the fountain disappeared.

:The Aragon Sea:

Isis looked out on the horizon that lie ahead of her and saw the black rolling clouds, lighting flashing around the clouds.

"This doesn't look good." She said.

:Back to Kratos:

He slowly walked down the golden hallways. He looked around to the walls and the pictures that cover them. The pillars surrounded him and statutes were placed in different areas. He reached the huge door and slowly knocked.

"Enter." A booming voice from the other side stated. As the door slowly opened Kratos stepped cautiously into the massive room. At the other side sat Zeus and Hera in the golden thrones that sat there.

"Ah Kratos, I and my brother wish to speak with you about something." Zeus stood up and approached Kratos. Poseidon walked in from another door in the room.

"What do you wish to take about my lord?"

"Your daughter, she has a long journey ahead of her." Poseidon said as he approached.

"As gods we decided we weren't going to make it easy on her. She must prove herself to us by crossing the Aragon Sea and retrieve a needed object from Egypt." Zeus said.

"But she must survive the Aragon Sea first."

:Isis:

Rain began to soak the deck as Isis kept a strong grip on the wheel.

'I didn't think this would be easy.' She thought as the rain began getting harder and lighting stuck more rapidly.

A lighting bolt struck the ocean in front of the ship.

:Kratos:

"I understand you won't make it easy for her but Poseidon please don't kill her." Kratos pleaded with the god of the sea.

"She must prove herself." He said sternly.

"Don't fret Kratos," Hera stood up for the first time, "If she is as strong as you she will survive."

'I hope so." Kratos thought.

:Isis:

Isis was hanging on for dear life as the waves rocked the wooden ship back and forth while the rain poured and misted making it difficult for her to watch the sea.

"Poseidon!" Isis yelled. "Why would you do this to me?"

A strong wave crashed over the deck as Isis hid her face from the salty water.

"I know I must prove myself but…" Another wave hit cutting her off. The wave engulfed her and pulled her to the edge of the ship. When the wave subsided she was holding onto the side of the ship with white knuckles.

'I can't give up.' She thought as she pulled herself back onto the ship. Another wave hit knocking her back down. 'I won't give up.' She continued to pull herself onto the deck and continued to the wheel. Another wave crashed upon the deck again. Isis looked ahead of her to see a whirlpool forming a few yards away.

"What the hell is that?" She said as a serpent like creature began to rise out of the whirlpool. Her eyes were growing bigger in horror.

:Kratos:

"You sent Ceto to her!" Kratos was outraged.

"We couldn't make it easy." Zeus said.

"So you chose to send the god of trouble at sea?" He said turning his back on both of them.

:Isis:

She stared at the creature in shock. The monster let out a mighty roar and began to get closer to the ship.

Isis readied her arrows and took careful aim. The creature began getting closer, it was covered in scales and a pale sea green color. The jagged teeth stuck out from its mouth. It looked a lot like the Hydra.

She took a deep breath and released the arrow at the thing. The arrow stuck itself in the neck of the creature. It let out a roar of pain as it thrashed through the water, rocking the ship violently. Isis lost her footing and shot an arrow wildly, "Shit." She cursed and quickly pulled another one.

'I need a weak spot.' She thought squinting through the rain at the serpent. 'Maybe if I shoot its eyes out I can kill it easier.' She thought aiming for its snake like eyes. She let the arrow fly through the air. The creature began to move more violently. Isis looked to side of the ship where the creature moved.

"Hold still!" She shouted at the thing.

The serpent roared at her as he hit the ship, Isis was thrown into the violent waters. She struggled to keep her head above the water as she watched her ship sink farther and farther under the sea. She looked around for the monster, taking a breath as she went under the water. She looked under her to see the sea monster coming up under her to try and devour her. Holding onto the things lips she was pushed above the surface. She grabbed an arrow from her quiver and stabbed the creature in the bridge of its nose. It let out a roar and shook Isis from its mouth. She swam toward a piece of the ship that was floating; she climbed on and took aim to the thrashing monster. She released her arrow and watched it hit the monster square in the forehead. The creature moved back and forth then finally fell to the water. Isis collapsed onto the piece of wooden ship that was left. She started taking deep breaths and looked up at the clearing sky.

'Thank the gods.' She thought. She heard the water around her start to move. She sat up in a flash to see what was causing it. The monsters head threw the piece of wood into the sky. Isis hit the water hard, she began to sink below the surface. She looked around nothing but the sun shining through the sea as she slowly sipped into unconsciousness.

A/N well I'm gonna stop writing so I can have something else to write later on. But please review if you liked it but if you didn't I don't want complaints about how you didn't like it so till next time.


End file.
